Kamen Rider Fourze
Kamen Rider Fourze (仮面ライダーフォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Fōze) is the thirteenth series in the Heisei period run of the Kamen Rider Series, and the twenty-second overall. The series' primary writer is Kazuki Nakashima, known for his screenplays of Oh! Edo Rocket and Gurren Lagann. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in April 2011 The series, starring Sota Fukushi as Gentaro Kisaragi who can transform into the titular Kamen Rider Fourze, is set to commemorate mankind's 50th anniversary of spaceflight with Yuri Gagarin's flight in 1961. The show's catchphrase is "Youth switches on into outer space!" (青春スイッチオンで宇宙キター！, Seishun suitchi on de uchū kitā!?), referencing the Fourze Driver (フォーゼドライバー, Fōze Doraibā?) transformation belt which gets its various powers from devices called Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi?) to conjure attachments to Fourze's limbs. The series' monsters are designed by Kia Asamiya, known for his art for Martian Successor Nadesico and Silent Möbius. Synopis The series focuses on Gentaro Kisaragi, a second-year student at Amanogawa High School (天ノ川学園高校, Amanogawa Gakuen Kōkō, "Amanogawa" translates as Milky Way) who has a bad-boy image but seeks to make friends with those he meets at the school by forming a Kamen Rider Club for investigating the urban legends of the past Kamen Riders in the area. He is joined in the club by Kengo Utahoshi, who has a strange switch-like device called an Astro Switch, along with access through his locker to a lunar base called the Rabbit Hutch (ラビットハッチ, Rabitto Hatchi) and the super-bike known as the Machine Masshigler (マシンマッシグラー, Mashin Masshigurā), and Yuki Jojima, a self-professed space otaku who also knows of the Astro Switches and the lunar base. They are opposed by third-year student Miu Kazashiro, a cheerleader and the self-appointed queen of Amanogawa High; assisted by Shun Daimonji, third-year student captain of the school's American football team; Tomoko Nozama, a first-year student and Goth girl who always carries around her tablet computer; and JK, another first-year student who often trades secrets for favors. The second-year homeroom teacher and classic literature teacher is Sarina Sonoda, who all of her students trust, and Chuta Ohsugi serves as the school's geoscience teacher. There is also a mysterious red-eyed man who is seen around Amanogawa High who gives out mysterious items called Zodiarts Switches (ゾディアーツスイッチ, Zodiātsu Suitchi), which transform people into constellation-themed monsters known as Zodiarts (ゾディアーツ, Zodiātsu) Episode #'The Youth Trans-Form', "Sei Shun Hen Shin" (青・春・変・身) #'Bring It On Cosmos!', "U Chū Jō Tō" (宇・宙・上・等) Cast *Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗, Kisaragi Gentarō?): Sota Fukushi (福士 蒼汰, Fukushi Sōta?) *Kengo Utahoshi (歌星 賢吾, Utahoshi Kengo?): Ryuki Takahashi (高橋 龍輝, Takahashi Ryūki?) *Yuki Jojima (城島 ユウキ, Jōjima Yūki?): Fumika Shimizu (清水 富美加, Shimizu Fumika?) *Miu Kazashiro (風城 美羽, Kazashiro Miu?): Rikako Sakata (坂田 梨香子, Sakata Rikako?) *Shun Daimonji (大文字 隼, Daimonji Shun?): Justin Tomimori (冨森 ジャスティン, Tomimori Jasutin?) *Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子, Nozama Tomoko?): Shiho (志保?) *JK (ＪＫ（ジェイク）, Jeiku?): Shion Tsuchiya (土屋 シオン, Tsuchiya Shion?) *Tamae Sakuma (佐久間 珠恵, Sakuma Tamae?): Maria Yoshikawa (吉川 まりあ, Yoshikawa Maria?) *Jun Shigeno (繁野 ジュン, Shigeno Jun?): Arisa Fujisaki (藤嵜 亜莉沙, Fujisaki Arisa?) *Sarina Sonoda(園田 紗里奈, Sonoda Sarina?): Yuka Konan (虎南 有香, Konan Yuka?) *Chuta Ohsugi (大杉 忠太, Ōsugi Chūta?): Takushi Tanaka (田中 卓志, Tanaka Takushi?) *Red-Eyed Man (赤い目の男, Akai Me no Otoko?): Shingo Tsurumi (鶴見 辰吾, Tsurumi Shingo?) *Narration (ナレーション, Narēshon?): Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之, Hiyama Nobuyuki?) Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider Series